It is generally known to process exhaust gas produced by an internal combustion engine via one or more exhaust gas aftertreatment devices for the purpose of reducing exhaust gas emissions. It is desirable to modify the flow pattern of exhaust gas through one or more such exhaust gas aftertreatment devices for at least the purposes of optimizing the regeneration performance, and maximizing the useful life, thereof.